shoukoku_no_altairfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanslar Nurzan/Manga
'''Şanslar Nurzan Pasha '''is a supporting character of Shoukoku no Altair. Shortly after he was introduced, he was promoted to be one of the Ikinci Idare of Mahmut and was rewarded with 2,000 soldiers under his command. Plot Şanslar Nurzan is first introduced in chapter 77: Steward of a Province, where Mahmut meets both him and Zeki Pasha. After this meeting, Nurzan is promoted to Ikinci Idare of the Chielo Province and he is put in charge of 2,000 soldiers. Nurzan is later seen at the opening ceremony of Carvajal Imaret. He's seen enjoying the festivities together with everyone else. Some time after this, he and Zeki Pasha are seen going through the letters of kulaks, where he expresses surprise over the fact that somebody wrote down that a lieutenant sent flowers to a girl. He then claims to be jealous of the kulaks, for knowing the "best continental gossip". When the group present are informed by Abiriga of that the Sud Army is headed back to the empire, he is visibly shocked. He accompanies Mahmut and the others to pursue the Sud Army and stop them from reaching the city of Religion. As they try to catch up with the Sud Army, Nurzan informs Abiriga of how they are able to control so many horses without riders. Abiriga is also impressed at how Mahmut manages to jump from one horse to another and decides to try the same stunt. Nurzan is concerned and tries to talk him out of it, so when Abiriga manages to pull it off, he is both impressed and intimidated, making a mental note not to make an enemy out of Venedik. After 30 hours of riding, Nurzan and the remaining soldiers are getting tired. However, they have arrived at their goal and meet the already waiting Sud Army. The Battle Against the Sud Army Mahmut orders that their army splits up and Nurzan and his Şanslar Askeri are to take out the Sud Army via the highway while Mahmut and Kurt Pasha along with Tuğhril and Kurt Askeri go for the head of the vanguard commander. Nurzan shows a lot of confidence and optimism around his soldiers, ordering them to surround the army and adding that "it's not different from herding sheep". Abiriga then demands that is to follow Mahmut instead, which Nurzan approves of and tells him to be careful. While Abiriga fights Adam, the commander of the Sud Army, Nurzan is worried about the state of their army. They haven't slept in two days and he is worried that if the opposing army has a trick up their sleeve, the Chielo army won't be able to put up much resistance. When he spots Adam dragging Abiriga after his horse, he quickly takes action and orders Şanslar Askeri to tear a hole in the phalanx. Mahmut and Kurt are relieved, claiming that the Şanslar Askeri saved their lives. Adam is then defeated by Abiriga and the Chielo Army quickly hurried to Religion, where they are to meet the remaining of the Sud Army. The final battle is over quickly and Frentzen is succesfully defeated. A few days later, they leave Religion and meet up with Silvestro Brega and Zeki Pasha. Nurzan teasingly asks him if he got lonely on his own and Zeki shoves his head down, shortly after informing them of them that he brings news from the Divan. Mahmut is relieved of his position as Beylerbey ("The Bey of Beys", as in "Commander of Commanders") and that his subordinates receive the same treatment, which involves Nurzan and he shows clear signs of shock. Zeki then informs them of that they are to join Zanagos' Imperial Invasion Army. Invading the Empire Nurzan's Şanslar Askeri has now been demoted to 1,000 men and is headed for imperial territory. Despite this, Nurzan keeps up his usual optimistic personality the same night, when they are celebrating the arrival of the new year. He cheerfully tells them to come up and watch Zaganos not hiding his intentions while they eat dumplings. There, Zeki Pasha reveals the reason why he and Nurzan were stationed in Chielo. They had been allies of Halil Pasha, who was against Zaganos' plans to imperialise Türkiye and he had to get rid of his allies, in order to go through with it. When the group decides to head back, they encounter Zaganos and his two colleagues leaving without a word in the middle of the night. Zeki Pasha calls them out for it but they simply state that he enemies of Zaganos will be properly punished before leaving.